


Rambunctious cat

by Crushed_tires



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cats, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Injuries, Niki is Ranboo's older sister, Pets, Sleepovers, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, its 3am, you cant tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushed_tires/pseuds/Crushed_tires
Summary: Ranboo as many pets, but one is a little bit more problematic. Ranboo tries to help...
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Rambunctious cat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and this was made @ 3 am tell me about any grammatical errors and whatnot

The festival was postponed, for obvious reasons. Him and Fundy weren't doing anything and with the approaching deadline, there was no way they would get the decorations up in time. Fundy was always out in that "Dry waters" place he was vague about with Niki, maybe he wasn't vague and Ranboo just forgot. 

One thing Ranboo couldn't forget about, whether he wanted to or not, was his small black cat : Enderchest. While he did have two other cats (Jjjjjjjjeffrey and Enderpearl) Enderchest was the most rambunctious, getting herself in many odd and down right disturbing places. Ranboo was surprised that such a cat could produce a kitten as calm as Enderpearl, when it came to food Echest was a monster, eating the bones of the fresh caught cod whole. 

The cat was alway wild so many of these things didn't come as a surprise, however the chest incident was something else, about a few days ago.... 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Tubbo, are you absolutely sure this is how you want to confront Dream?" Ranboo asks, still very uncertain about the way they are chosen to handle the We're, he's heard about the festival with Schlatt and he isn't trying to repeat history. 

"Yeah...we couldn't take down Techno so this is the next best option." Tubbo firmly states, clearly dodging the focus of the question. "I'll have the plans and positions ready soon" Tubbo reassures, dismissively Ranboo. 

Entering his home, Ranboo spots his pets, greeting them as he always does after a long day, be it in the mines or planning crimes against humanity. Something is missing however, He first brushes it off as him getting robbed again, nothing out of the ordinary but he then realizes that it's quiet. Too quiet. 

He counts his pets : 

Ranbone, always in the back with the nether wart, peaceful.

Jjjjjjjjeffrey: on the windowsill, he's always up for games and affection .

Enderpearl: calm and is usually somewhere, this time she was on the warm furnace.

Mr.Buzzy: large and buzzes, but not annoyingly so, creating a nice ambient noise.

Enderch- 

She, she was gone? "Endy? Enderchest? Are- Oh, oh shoo don't tell me Sapna-" in his frantic panic Ranboo was cut off by a meow, not from the windowsill nor the furnace but from inside his bedside chest... 

Ranboo cautiously rounded the side of the chest, before he even got to set his hand on the box he saw a little fluffy black head poking out from the side. ":3" the cat spoke, not showing any signs of discomfort, despite being in the corner of the room trapped within the confines of the chest. 

Now Ranboo was at a loss, confused about what's going on and how this happened. He didn't get answers to his question and never did. It was late at night and the cat seemed fine, Ranboo removed his armor and fell asleep, this was a problem he would deal with another day. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------‐------------------------------- 

That is how Ronboo finds himself with a vat to deal with on his day off. For the past few days he just put the cats water and food right in front of her and she didn seem to mind. For being the rambunctious cat, Enderchest didn't seem to mind being trapped within a chest (how ironic). It was only now Ranboo thought about just how unhealthy this could be, a cat eating 24/7 and not moving a single inch. 

He knew it would be time consuming to carefully extract the cat from the chest and since he had all the time in the world, he chose that today was the day. He grabbed raw fish, made a new stone axe and had healing potions in a worse case scenario, he would never be able to live down killing his own pet while in an attempt to save it. 

This was one of the rare times Enderchest was asleep, a double edged sword, she would be easier to get around since she's asleep but, if you woke her up you would have hell to pay. He chose to make a large cut on the top of the chest, so he could cut it in half and perhaps turn it into a makeshift cat bed with some leftover wool. He turned to make a diagonal cut by the floor, trying to be as careful as possible as to not to clip Enderchest's paw.... 

"Steady....steady..." arm shaking Ranoo successfully made the cut, only needing to connect the last two cuts to take out half the chest. That was a problem because the last cut needed to be made right above the poor cats head and tail, the most dangerous maneuver indeed. 

This was the only "safe" opportunity, a moving cat was way too dangerous. 

The axe is placed in line with the desired path. 

The part above the head : cut... 

The part above the tail : cu- 

"Ow! SHOOT!" 

Ranboo sliced a pit of the tail, the cut was no larger than an inch but that was all it took to enrage the cat, Ranboo, couldn't kill his cat, he knew that was wrong, but he didn't want to just take the scratches and attacks. 

He bolted to the door and was followed close behind, he slammed the door behind him as the scratches on his legs and arms were starting to sting and ache. He would need to crash the night somewhere else at this rate. 

He pulled out his communicator to see who was near, Niki was visiting and checking in on her flower shop. He quickly typed out a distressed message 

"NIKI GET TO MY HOUSE IN L'MANBURG" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes? No? Can you get here and help?" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So you tried to free your cat and were attacked" Niki echoed, finishing wrapping Ranboos arms in bandages. Ranboo sharply sucked a breath through his teeth and nodded, before attempting to stretch his bandaged limbs. A laugh was heard from behind the pair, startling the both of them. 

Fundy approached the two holding his stomach

"Hah, that sucks man, are you gonna go back in there" he gestures to Ranboos house, still snickering. Ranboo took the opportunity to think about where to stay since his how is it's own little warzone. 

"Nah, but I think I'll crash at your place." He says making eye contact with Fundy, how pauses. "Whyyyy? Go somewhere else." Fundy whines, only half joking. 

"Oh come on, not like you stay there half the time" Ranboo complains, Niki nodding in agreement. Fundy rolls his eyes but finst no real reason to object. 

"We can make it a little sleep over!" Niki chirped and they all agreed, they made their way behind the podium, Ranboo will be sure to deal with his rambunctious cat later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little family dynamic, I have tones of fun writing and I want some feedback, what did you think? Dont forget to drink water or something <3


End file.
